This invention relates to a photoconductor device for imaging a linear object and is particularly applicable to line imaging in such applications as facsimile read and print systems.
Conventionally, in a reading, or imaging device, the object is imaged onto a detector array such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) array. Such systems are expensive.